The Game
by The One Named Light
Summary: THIS IS UNDERFRACTURE: My name is Takashi, at one point, I was a regular kid, but not anymore.


My name is Takashi, Before this little moment, I was a normal kid. And this is the story that explains the mess I've gotten into, what the 40 of us got into, this is the story of how we would never be normal anymore.

We raced towards the shooting star, following Machi as we pondered the secrets it could hold. Maybe it could take us to another world, maybe we could get superpowers from it! We stopped at a fence of metallic wire where we found a man in a straw hat and denim jacket in the middle of the field behind it. "Hey, I could use some company around here."

This caused shock in the plain-looking girl's eyes, as if something was looming over the horizon beyond their control and they had no choice but to investigate the problem.

So the group kept running through the warehouse to find the fallen star and what we got was out of this world...

Litterally! It was a giant honking spaceship! It was shaped kind of like a hand with a sun mark on the top...or was it the backhand... Ah, who cares, the point is: the hand-ship soared past us and crash landed into an empty building before we rushed behind the dumpster to find the handship curling up into a fist before extenidng its middle and index finger to reveal a tall woman like, 10 feet tall, Hot pink Dress with cyan and magenta swirls all over... She walked forward to us, though she got progressively weaker until she inevitably stumbled and fell to the ground in pain. Machi was the first to rush to the woman's aid. Then the pinkette Madoka, and later... the little girl Kana.

"What are you doing!" barked Ushiro.

"She's hurt!" cried Madoka.

"We have to help her!" added Machi

"What if she's planning an invasion or something!?" replied Ushiro, aggrivated that these three, and later Mami, Kyoko, Moji and Maki were gathering around this... for lack of a better word, Alien.

Most especially Kana, Ushiro's kid sister.

"Erm... I'm Kokopelli, by the way," said the man in the straw hat as he took a step forward to talk to us. "I created this game with a giant robot-"

/I know what you do... Thus you shant be afraid... /

A voice started ringing in all of our heads. /I mean upon you all no harm/

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I heard it," added the tall guy, Kanji "but at the same time I-"

"You're probably speaking in thoughts, are you..." assumed Machi. "Is that how you communicate on your world?"

"No, of course not! What are you, Nuts?" barked the giant woman "We don't need to invade each others minds like that, only in extreme circumstances... such as, well, thyne current situation..."

The woman groaned to herself in pain, "Don't worry, we can help you..."

"I am Aurora Diamond of the Master Gem Empire." uttered the woman, in her stern, yet angellic voice. "I came... to await my... eternal reward..." she touched the heart-shaped gemstone on her chest, which was slightly chipped in the middle.

Moji felt troubled by Aurora's moans of pain, she clearly sounded in the mood for first aid. "Maki, give me your shirt, she's wounded."

/There's nothing you can do for me.../ she 'spoke', once more with her telepathy. /The wound isn't where you percieve it to be. But I assure you, It is fatal. I will die./

This caused the younger members of our group to begin sobbing. /Do not grieve, I have made countless allies during my existance,/ Aurora continued. /and sooner or later, at least a couple of them will come forth to aid you in this senseless war./

"A war?" asked Kokopelli.

/Yes./

And thus, Toothpaste Mom here transmitted every drop of her memories into us all with a single 'Psycho Flare'. Apparently, she once served as an ally to a race of paracitic brain-slugs called the Yeerks, providing gem bodies to be used as controllers while assisting her in her experiments with this other person named Dr. Gaster in creating a sort of biological kindergarten with her other comrades, Orichalum, Blood Ruby, Traptanium Quartz and the youngest of the group: Mythril, who had disagreed on taking the time to refine these techniques in favor of just fracturing the human soul.

/Mythril knew that just experimenting on whatever dying Yeerks the Vissers deliver onto us would get us nowhere, and while her proposed method was brilliant, it meant fracturing the soul of the lifeform, and the Vissers would never allow our experiments to yeild any intentional casualties./ 'spoke' the 'diamond' /I never saw her again after that day, but the royal scientist of the Monster Race that sleeps under the ground: Dr. Gaster, would condense an entire galaxy into the body of an underdeveloped Yeerk grub... It did not go well./

And that's when we saw it all, An incompetant cosmic emperor turned inexplicably omnicidal, trillions of lifeforms with passions and ambitions like us flown to an earth like planet's volcanos by DC-8 esque spaceships. And finally, the entire planet collapsing into a black hole-like blob... thingy which ate nearly the entire system before the Gems and their Yeerk allies defeated this particular emperor Zig Xenoheim, the controller body of the Yeerk she dubbed Altravisser 113.

/Stripped of the flesh by the massive philosopher's stone of his own creation, Altravisser 113 was deemed a failed experiment at best and a cosmic threat at worst. For going through with Gaster's cosmic transmutation experiment which haunts us still, Me and my comrades are on the run from our own army which had been infested by the Yeerks as punishment for our failure./ Droned Aurora Diamond as she recalled their punishments... /And finally, for begining this downward spiral by taking in the newborn Mythril, Gaster paid the ultimate price./

And just like that, the imagry stopped and we appeared to be on the bridge of this Aurora's ship, whose gem had grown muddier and more visibly cracked as she operated the controls of her ship.

"I have used my psyonic abilities... to take you into my ship... during your psycho flare induced slumber..." panted Aurora, her breathing much heavier from the strain of her powers. "So that you can at least claim the abilities of the allies I lost along the way."

Upon pressing a button, she opened a door to reveal an array of egg-shaped gemstones, a small podium which seems important to Kokopelli, among other pieces of technology and artifacts that she was beaming to other locations.

"These are the soul gems of the chosen heroes of the past..." spoke the woman as she guided them to the podium. "...and this is the contract that shall seal you as such for the future."

This caused blushing on the part of a few of our classmates as this made Aurora feel uncomfortable. "Please do not laugh... I need to do this so that I can bestow the power of my past upon your flesh..."

"Gross." added the underdefined blonde girl.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice" spoke a brunette in a black shirt.

"If we're being honest here, I'm fine with trying it out." Moji added.

"Then let's do it already!" chimed Maki

And so, each of us made our way to the podium to sign up. "I understand who all of you are in every way, but none of you know one another in that same matter, so I would appreciate it if you introduced yourselves..."

"My name is Takashi Waku." I said. A small beeping sound was heard as soon as my hand touched the plate.

Then came Machi, she was a girl with freckles, other than that and the curious intuition, there was just nothing about her.

"Yoko Machi"

Beep.

A tall young lady approached. She was young but already had elegant and mature features. Her black hair was long and silky and she wore a simple marine blue dress.

''I'm Takami Komoda.''

Beep.

Followed a serious looking girl with a black ponytail and bland clothes.

''Mako Nakarai'' introduced the girl, nicknamed Nakama.

Beep.

A small boy with bored eyes and short light brown hair stepped forward.

''Masaru Kodaka' introduced the boy, nicknamed Kodama.

Beep.

A Cheerful Teenage Girl with a curious blue eyes, snow-white hair, Pink Tank Top with a Rainbow On it, Orange Bell Bottoms with a splash of slime on it for good measure and Black and White Checkered Tennis Shoes

"Hi! My name is Sarah Kamijiha!" Chirped the American Christian.

Beep.

"I like Ponies, Giant Robots, Fairies and such. I play the violin, keytar and bass. My favorite foods are Fried Chicken, Pears, and -" Sarah is then cut off by a brown-skinned young girl of thirteen who then proceeded to shoo her away.

"Okay, we get it, you like things." the girl moaned before noticing the plate. "Oh, I'm Grace Sciuridae!"

Beep.

A calm looking boy with brown hair and a purple dress shirt stepped forward.

"My name is Moji Kunihiko, nice to meet you"

Beep.

An energetic boy with brown hair and long bangs approached and slammed his hand on the plate.

''The name's Isao Kako!''

Beep.

A tall boy with darker skin, spiky black hair and small eyes joined the game.

''Kanji Yoshikawa''

Beep.

A serious looking boy, with closely shaved black hair stepped up.

''Daichii Yamura'' He said simply.

Beep.

A beautiful young girl joined next. She had the look of a fashion victim and wavy dyed blond hair.

''Aiko Tokosumi at your service!'' said the girl, nicknamed Anko.

Beep.

Another, just as beautiful girl joined in. She had the look of a girl from a simple, good family. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and wore a yellow dress over the white swimsuit she wore earlier. Her most noticeable feature was the mole near the corner of her left eye.

''My name is Chizuru Honda''

Beep.

A tomboyish, short haired girl, added herself to the group.

''Ano Maki!'' She energetically introduced herself.

Beep.

...

"Maria Ichinose"

Beep.

A chipper, ten-year-old boy with brown hair, blue jeans and a pink shirt and a matching fisherman's cap

"Tomoki Tiberius Toriyama! You can call me Tomi!"

Beep.

A Fellow with brown hair and a black shirt stepped forward.

"I'm Elliot Dunkel"

Beep.

"The thing to my left is Tedd Verres." He said pointing to the fella in the blue button shirt with purple hair.

"'Sup."

Beep.

Then came the pinkette

"Madoka Kaname"

Beep.

The Blue Haired heroine.

"Sayaka Miki"

Beep.

The Firey Redhead.

"Kyoko Sakura."

Beep.

The Busty Blonde.

"I'm Mami Tomoe"

Beep.

And both their little lolis.

"Nagisa Momoe"

Beep.

"Momo Sakura"

Beep.

And then came a young lady around their age, aproximately fourteen years old... older than me, I guess. And yet I feel as if she's familiar somehow.

"Homura Akemi"

Beep.

A plain young girl of almost thirteen and a third with blonde hair and a pink T-Shirt

"Sarah Brown"

Beep.

Then a taller girl with raven black hair stepped forward. She seemed cold at first, but Sarah looks to have known the girl.

"Just call me... Susan."

Beep.

An overweight boy with short black hair slowly approached.

''I'm...Yosuke...Kirie''

Beep.

One of the last boys of the group approached. He was wearing glasses and had black hair with long bangs that reached his neck.

''...Jun Ushiro.''

Beep.

A fellow with wavy black hair stepped forward.

"My name is Adam Generux"

Beep.

And then came a guy with poofy blonde hair and a pink derby hat.

"I'm Ichigo Suihou!"

Beep.

Then a spikey-haired blonde with a black sweatervest came up to the plate.

"Rokushi Rokusama"

Beep.

And who else walked up than one of my friends, She wheeled herself to the podium to place her hand onto the plate.

"Kozue Kurasawa"

Beep.

And guess what, another redhead showed up in a black and white checkerboard dress.

"Aoi Rokunami"

Beep.

A young girl who looked an awful lot like Elliot stepped forward.

"Ellen Dunkel, I'm Elliot's Sister"

Beep.

A brunette kid in a yellow t-shirt and grey-striped button shirt

"Morty Smith"

Beep.

Followed by a girl in a labcoat over a blue schoolboy uniform with white hair in four-leaf pigtails.

"Rinko Henkobetsu"

Beep.

Then came my sister. At seventeen, she's the most endowed out of all the girls, I chuckled a bit as I saw them stare at her chest... Well-Weathered and well toned, her brunette hair shimmered in the light of the gemstones.

"I'm Madoka Quentira Waku." This caused an expression of shock in Homura, but luckally Madoka, Aqua as we call her, recoiled in time for Homura to breathe a sigh of relief. But then came Kako. "What's up?"

"It's just, I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Beep.

Kako had pushed my sister's hand onto the plate, resulting in a sour look towards him as he called out: "Anyone left?"

"I guess that's me..." Kana stepped forward only for Ushiro to pull her back. "She doesn't have to take part in this."

/Oh well.../ 'sighed' Aurora /I suppose Fourty-two will be enough/

"Hey, that's more than enough, In fact with the fifteen enemies that are on the horizon, there won't be enough for half of 'em!" smiled Kokopelli! But that's when we heard someone banging on the door.


End file.
